


A Timeless Solace

by marxsoul



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marxsoul/pseuds/marxsoul
Summary: haha gay





	A Timeless Solace

Stumbling about, slowly

very,

very,

slowly...

Echoed steps ring out in the corridor,

Zero's shuffled steps, hunched back, eyes shadowed,  
brought forth an ominous feeling to anyone else passing by at the time.

  
Everyone knew better than to even look his way when he was in this state.

His destination,

X's room.

Arriving there, he quickly inputs the lengthy pass-code for access.

 

 

X, reading a book on his bed, looked up to be greeted with the sight of... An extremely exhausted Zero.

"... Zero?"

After hearing his voice, Zero responded by approaching him even slower,

sitting himself on the bed,

and...

Proceeded to shift about, curling himself up a bit. It took him a minute to find just the perfect position.

With a quiet sigh of exhaustion, he rested his head on X's thigh,

and went into sleep mode.

Putting his book down, X simply petted his head a bit, positioning himself a bit so Zero could be more comfortable.

Listening carefully, he could hear his core humming gently, eerily similar to that of a cat's purring... Despite organic felines being long extinct.

Just gazing at his resting face, free of the stress usually present...

It was a bit rough from battle, but it was one of the softest things X has ever felt... Rubbing his cheek gently, Zero nuzzled his hand back, purring a bit louder.

It was especially rare to see him smile with his eyes... Along with his gentle purrs...

X's own core was whirring gently, with a strong sense of joy that he didn't want to express openly otherwise, lest he wake his sensitive partner up.

X wished this moment could last forever.

"...Forever, and ever...", He thought to himself.


End file.
